The Beginning of an End
by enaganda
Summary: What if the postponed fight between the Cullens and the Volturi finally takes place after the first confrontation? When a mysterious past unravels, Who will prevail? POST BD. New/Original Character. (Ongoing) R&R please !
1. Preface

**A/N: All the characters here are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**This is just a Fan fiction. The story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2 .**

**Slightly continuation on the plot. **

**Reviews and Comments are much appreciated . I'm just a new writer. **** Hope you read it as I continue to write ****this .**

* * *

PREFACE

It has been five years since the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullens took place. All seems well;

Alice and Jasper have been welcomed again by their family after learning that they took off to search for the greatest witness to prove that Renesmee is not a threat, which is Nahuel.

Edward, Bella and Renesmee travelled the world to have special memories as the latter grows rapidly.

Amun, together with his coven went back to their place and gives Benjamin a little bit more freedom.

And the others, back to their own haven, with the exception of Garrett who now joins the Denali coven for his mate, Kate.

The Volturi? Well they've been quiet for a while saving face for the embarrassment they had with the false accusations of Irina that led them to attack the Cullens believing they had committed a "_crime_" and trying to seize the moment to take with them Alice and "_her gift_".

After seeing what could be the aftermath of battling the Cullens and their witnesses, Aro told his coven that the young hybrid gives no danger and his entire coven leaves staying low with their activities, waiting for another moment to destroy the Olympic coven and to have Alice join the ranks of the Volturi Guard.

* * *

Meanwhile, suffering from the loss of their sister, Kate and Tanya together with Garrett and the couple Carmen and Eleazar, resumes their lives in Alaska.

They have been silently living in their house only going out to hunt and to satisfy their need to feed. Garrett has been practicing _"vegetarianism_" with the help of his mate, Kate, and has been successful for the last five years. He has been grateful for Kate for she is the one who changed his views on consuming human blood as a diet and the one who really captured his heart.

It is just not Garrett who is very grateful for his mate, but Kate also feels the same. Ever since she met his rugged mate, her smile never faded in her pale white skin, on the exception of Irina's death. He completes her, he lets her know what the world outside Alaska feels like, she enjoys his stories about the American Battles he had participated and last but not the least, he loves her for what she is; to the point that he is willing to change his lifestyle just to be with her.

Tanya looks from the window of her room as she sees her sister and Garrett playing happily outside the house, running from each other and throwing snowballs to each other's faces.

Carmen, who is sitting on the couch feels the gloominess of the room as she stands up and approaches their coven leader. _"What is it that bothers you, my dear?"_ she asks. She knows that the death of their sister Irina causes her leader's pain but still thinks that the question should be initiated.

Tanya moves away from the window as she faces her coven mate to answer her query. Trying to pull a smile not to let Carmen worry about her she speaks, _"Do not worry about me my friend. I have moved on from the last disaster our family has faced and thus; accepted what all had happened. In fact I am happy that Garrett here has joined our family."_

It is true. She had overcome the loss of her sister Irina for she believed that she would be happy now having a chance to be with Laurent. Ever since the death of her mate her sister had been sad, alone and cold to others, especially to their cousins for she was discarded her chance of revenge to the wolves.

Tanya respected the decision of Carlisle. The wolves had nothing to do against the Cullens and truly, Laurent was the one who dared hurt Bella and the wolves had just defended the human. And now the sadness that envelops their house is gradually changed by the happiness that flows from the new love that blossoms between Kate and Garrett.

But she cannot hide her uneasiness from the vampire eyes of Carmen. The latter has known herself for too long to know when there is something that clouds her mind.

_"Then why is it that I sense fear in your golden eyes?_" Carmen still insists to ask her coven leader. She wants to help in all her power to relieve Tanya of the tension that builds in her. Tanya, knowing that she cannot get away from her curiosity, finally lets herself share the thoughts that's bothering her.

_"I know that for these past years peace have come to our kind, especially now that the Volturi is still recovering from the shame that they had from the last confrontation. But still,** they are the Volturi**. They will not just simply stay silent for eternity and let this slide up. As the leader of our coven, I am afraid that the time for their revenge will come up and I will not be able to protect all of you."_

If only vampires could cry, Carmen would see the tears rolling down on Tanya's smooth pale white cheeks. All she sees now are the silent sobs of her leader, her friend, and her sister as she shares her fear for their immortal lives.

As she ponders Tanya's words, Carmen feels the reality of fear that they should readily face. The power of Volturi is not to be underestimated. Though Jane's illusionary pain abilities can be blocked by Bella, she is nowhere in sight right now as well as Edward who is the fastest among vampires. There are also much capable fighters among the ranks of the Volturi guards, most who have "gifts" that Aro had collected for over many centuries. Their numbers are too large to compare which proves them to be intimidating to fight with.

_"We must believe in ourselves and our capabilities Tanya. If we do not, then who will? There are only few who will stand against Volturi and it proves to be our family and friends. Carlisle also feels what clouds your mind and I believe that he and our cousins are preparing for that unavoidable battle. We must be strong. It's the strong bonds that we have that **are** our advantage against Aro and his coven. The bonds that each one of us carries through our minds not to let another comrade fall."_

Carmen hold Tanya's hands as she led them to the window pane looking outside to the view of Kate and Garrett who are still playing outside the snow. _"Have you noticed that Kate has been eagerly practicing her gift? Eleazar told me that she has been expanding the limit of her power."_

Tanya looks at Carmen as the latter meet her eyes. It seems to her that her sister is also anticipating the fight against the Volturi and has been preparing for it ever since the confrontation.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this first work of mine. I am not really knowledgeable in the twilight's book details.**

**As a matter of fact, I haven't read any of the book. I just watched all the films and read the wiki. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story. If you have anything to say just lemme know. I just recently joined few hours ago so I do not know much how the system goes here. :)**


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: All characters here are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**This is just a Fan Fiction.**

**The Story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2.**

**Slightly continuation with a twist. Reviews and Comments are much appreciated. Hope you like it.**

**(Thank you for the comment on the previous chapter. I was really overwhelmed. It's my first time writing here so you must know how it thrilled me! Thanks so much :*)**

* * *

Enjoying teasing Garrett with his targeting skills, Kate successfully avoids another cold icy snowball her mate throws off to her. She laughs as he gain another point for a miss.

"_Oh come'on Katie, you know that I intentionally miss for you to win."_ Says Garrett as he sees the laugh from Kate. Ever since he joined the Denali Coven, he and Kate become more intimate with one another and proudly exclaiming to be her mate and her lover.

"_Both of us know that isn't true. You really can't hit me can you?"_ she says with a very wide grin on her face. She loves to tease her mate for she knew that she really is much better in throwing snowballs than Garrett. Why wouldn't she be? She spent too many decades there in Denali with her sisters. There is no way she'd lose in a fight of snow.

Knowing he can't really win this time, Garrett put his hands up as a sign of surrender as he slowly approaches Kate who still holds a perfected circle of snowball. _"Alright, I give up my dear woman. You truly are amazing."_

"_Ha. I already know that much Mister. And what would be my prize as I win today?" _She walks to meet his approaching mate as she stops molding and holds the snowball single handled with her right hand.

Garrett puts his hands down as Kate is now in front of him. Inhaling her lavender scent, cherishing the looks of her golden eyes as he touches the soft silky blond hair of his mate, he speaks "_And what would it be that my woman wants as her prize?" _He kisses her forehead as he engulfs more of her scent, the scent that he is addicted to and would give anything for him to smell this particular scent forever.

She knows that he is totally in love with her as he had been willing to change his lifestyle in order to be with her. And she does not deny that she share the same feelings for him. Ever since he met Garrett in the Cullens' house, his rugged looks captured her eyes. There has been no one yet to challenge her like Garrett does. Despite her defensive gift that lets no one other than her family to touch her, he still insisted to try the damage that can be done by her gift. And by that he proves to be a great fighter to withstand her electric shock as he managed to be down only by his knees, if others would be in his place they would be lying down for some time.

As she and her sister grieve for Irina's loss, she still manages to smile because of him. He overcomes her sadness and brings in more happiness as he shares his numerous battles and childish jokes with her and her family. Irina may be gone, but they had found another family member to fill in that lost space.

"_I do not think that anything can satisfy me as a prize for I already have immortality dear." _She looks up to the eyes of his man who had just separated his lips from her forehead. She loves to stare at his eyes; the eyes that had been crimson red as she first saw him and now illuminate a golden color. She lifts her right hand and ***boom*** the snowball land into his face. She burst into laughter as she sees Garrett's expression of shock and confusion.

"_I thought I have surrendered? You're a very nasty woman dear."_ He recovers from the shock and joins Kate's laughter as he realizes what his face looks like with the snow in his left cheeks. "_Now, it's my turn to make fun of you." _He gives his mate a devilish kind of grin as he snakes his left arm way down to her waist and cups her cheeks with her remaining hand. He passionately looks into her eyes, the eyes of his beloved, his mate, his lover, the one whom he promised to spend eternity with. He holds her chin up as he kisses her lips. He feels his lips melt as she returned the gesture, welcoming the entry of his tongue as it playfully dances with hers. He tightens his grip into his waist forcing their bodies to touch each other; his right hand now travels from her chin to the back of her skull as he slowly massages her silky soft hair.

As she is engulfed by the deep passionate kiss of his mate, her hands traces his chest finding its way to his head and hugs his neck. She had felt his grip tightening as their body now touches each other. She loved his kiss; the way his lips touches hers, the taste of his cinnamon-flavored lips, the way he touches her face, it all makes her fall in love with this man in front of him. "_And I thought you said you're making fun of me?"_ she says as they back away from their kiss. "_I __**am**__ making fun. (he grins) well __**with**__ you"_.

She smiles as she hears those words from his love. The word _with_ _you_ signifies anything that bounds him with her. She can find no words to describe her love for him. He completes herself; she cannot imagine that she could still be happy despite her sister's death. She just wishes that Tanya finds her soulmate too so that she can share the happiness she feels with Garrett.

"_I love you Mister. I cannot think that I could be this happy without you. You really complete me."_

"_I love you more woman. Ever since I met you at Forks, you never fail to amaze me. You have opened my eyes to this new kind of lifestyle and I'm so grateful for it. I could dare not live without seeing your beautiful golden eyes, kissing your soft smooth lips, touching your silky straight hair and inhaling your sweet lavender scent. I really am addicted to you woman. Boy, helping Carlisle that time is the greatest decision I have made for there I have met __**YOU**__." _He smiles as he implants another kiss on Kate's lips. The lips that he knows will now be forever his.

She knows that Garrett is sincere saying those beautiful words. Knowing that he will stay there forever with her gives her encouragement to live more than another thousand years; she hugs him, implanting her face to his shoulder as she whispers to him the three words that she truly means, "_I love you."_

* * *

Next Day or So

Kate has been meditating near a lake two miles away from their house. After the confrontation, she promised herself to train more of her "_gift_" and to expand its limits as she vows not to let anyone more of her coven to fall in the Volturi's hands.

Though Aro had offered her a place in his guards, she does not want to be included in his _"collection". _She had a deep hatred for the Volturi who had caused their mother's death. They have been strictly abiding the vampire laws to avoid the same fate their mother had but still, deep inside her heart she still wants to avenge the loss that had caused her and her sisters centuries of sadness.

During their last stay with the Cullens, she had helped Bella to practice her power and had been a great tutor. Now she turns to tutor herself again to improve more of her capabilities. Her gift seems to be a defensive type, sending electric shocks to those who try to touch her and those she touch. At first it was just released through her palms but now she can generate electric currents throughout her whole body.

She had confided to Eleazar about the limits of her power. Since Bella was able to shield her attacks, it means that her gift is purely mental just like Jane's. But Jane's gift is different from Kate, whilst Kate needs physical connection, Jane does not. The latter's gift can be initiated long range and is not tactile.

She now wonders if she can develop her gift to be long range like that of Jane. Jane does not need hers to be of tactile since it's already an advantage for her to be long range. But Kate knows that if her electric shocks can be manipulated long range just like Jane's she will become more powerful and capable in fighting. Comparable to the strongest Volturi guard.

As she continues to meditate, she hears some footsteps approaching to her location. Sensing the aura of the visitor and inhaling its scent blown to her by the wind, she opens her eyes. "_It's so early, what are you doing here dear love?"_

"_Eleazar told me that you might be here. And so I see."_ She did not expect to see Garrett in her training place. She did not want any spectator while she meditates. She feels so shy and insecure as she does not want them to see her trying to expand the limit of her gift. She is afraid to disappoint those who are around her if she fails to reach her goal.

"_And you have found me." _She kisses the lips of her mate as her arms made way around his waist.

Again, he felt his lips were melted as Kate kissed him. "_Boy this woman really knows how to kiss."_ He thought. "_I am worried. I thought you are meeting somebody else. I have come to know whether Mr. Snowman has been stealing my woman."_ He grins as he implants a kiss on her lover's head.

"_Well you see, Mr. Snowman here has left me as soon as he heard you coming."_ She rides on her lover's joke. It is one of the things about Garrett that makes her fall for him, his sense of humor. There is no day that he made her moment dull by giving away corny and cheesy lines.

"_Seriously, what are you doing here so early? Are you hunting?"_ He does not really think that Kate is meeting somebody else but it makes him curious that she has been recently going out alone during dawn to mornings without him or any of her sisters.

"_I've been just thinking. Trying to meditate for a while."_

"_And may I know what would be the thoughts that linger on my Katie's mind?"_ Just like Kate, he made his arms find its way to wrap around his mate's waist, interlocking his fingers locking Kate into his arms. "_You know, you can share me anything that comes running through here." _He says as he plants another soft kiss to her forehead.

Knowing that his mate will not stop probing her for answers, she finally lets him in on her daily exercise. "_It's just that.. I've been practicing."_

"_Practicing for what?" _Curiosity strikes him. "_For battle. You see, few years ago the battle between the Volturi may have been stopped. But there will come a time that it will be again initiated. And by that moment, I want to be fully prepared to protect everyone and not to let any of my family or friends die by their hands."_

"_Yes, I am gifted with a special ability to shock those whom I will touch, but that alone is not enough. I must and need to at least maintain physical connection with my enemy before I can strike them with my power. And I find it disadvantageous against some of the Volturi guards such as Jane and Alec. If only I can make my power go long-range just like them.. if only.."_

He knows why his mate suddenly wants to expand the limits of her power. From last time, she wasn't able to protect her sister from the hands of Caius who ended Irina's life. And now, he cannot blame Kate to want to have more power than she already has. Among the members of the Denali Coven, she is the strongest and capable fighter. Even with his history of American battles, her strength added with her gift is incomparable to his.

"_Is that why you're meditating here? Almost every day?"_

"_Yes. I don't want Tanya to have false hopes that I could get stronger that's why I've been practicing in secret. But It seems it's not a secret anymore." _She smiles dryly.

"_Do not worry about that Katie. I will tell no one about what you are doing here. I'll just say that I haven't yet caught you with your Mr. Snowman."_ He smiles to Kate as he sees her laugh to his own joke. He really does not fail to make her happy.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this first work of mine. I am not really knowledgeable in the twilight's book details.**

**As a matter of fact, I haven't read any of the book. I just watched all the films and read the wiki.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story. If you have anything to say just lemme know. I just recently joined few hours ago so I do not know much how the system goes here. :)**


	3. The Cullens

**A/N: All characters here are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**This is just a Fan Fiction.**

**The Story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2.**

**Slightly continuation with a twist. Reviews and Comments are much appreciated. Hope you like it.**

**(Thank you for all those who have read the first two chapters. It was so overwhelming. Hugs and Kisses :) )**

* * *

FORKS

The past years had been blissful for the Cullens. Though their house feels incomplete as Edward, Bella and Renesmee took off to travel the world, the remaining members in the family never fail to make each other happy.

Carlisle had stopped working in the hospital to avoid the people to notice that he is not aging. Even the kids are not going to school after they graduated from High School. Esme, who is more passionate than ever, takes care of the family lovingly with her maternal instincts that everyone adores. Well, sometimes Jasper and Emmett gets their share of reprimand from their mother as they never fail to destroy one thing or another in their house. And now they all have time to get bonded with each other as they all stay together in the house.

Emmett and Carlisle are both sitting on the couch as they focus watching the baseball game playing on the television. They have been concentrating much on the game standings as they have not been aware that Jasper had just joined them in their watch.

"_Who do you think will win?"_ says Jasper with a little southern accent.

Emmett, not leaving his eyes off the screen cares not at all on who asked "_I think the Cincinnati Red Stockings have a chance this year. Care to take a bet?"_ showing off his trademark childish and competitive grin.

Carlisle who has been courteous enough to face Jasper as he answers him, "_I'm afraid Emmett and I will lose if ever we take a bet on who'll gonna win this year. Especially with Alice's power" _he slips a smile as he turns to face the television again.

"_Then why won't we just play baseball ourselves and see who's gonna win?"_ Rosalie enters the living room as she walks toward her mate and sits at his lap giving him a deep kiss on his lips. This couple really never bothered to show off affectionate gestures to each other, even when their family members are around.

Emmett knows that he has more advantage to win now that Edward as the fastest is currently gone. But Jasper cannot be underestimated. He has proven to have the best build up in their family. Being the second in both strength and speed, Jasper really is the best fighter in their family. Of course with the exception of Alice as she can anticipate her enemy's moves as she sees through the future. "_That's a great idea babe, it has been too long since we last played isn't it?"_

"_Yes, that's a nice thing to do for once in a while. But we lack of players" _Carlisle said as a sign of excitement blossomed in his golden eyes.

Hearing her children and her mate plan for an outside event makes Esme form a genuine smile on her lips. She was just in the other room washing off her hands from the dirt she got after tending to her small little garden outside their house. Yes, it has been too long since they've plan a family game like this, ever since the departure of his favorite son, Edward.

She approaches the living room as she suggested a solution for his husband's concern "_If only the number of players is the concern, then it won't really be a problem. We can always invite our cousins from the Denali. I bet they would be more than happy to join us." _

"_Then it is settled Carlisle, we just have to choose on whether we are going to invite them here or it is us who are going to visit them." _Jasper speaks as a smile appears on his face. He too became excited with the idea of playing baseball with all the family.

"_Well then, let's just wait Alice's response to this. We know not yet if she approves of this."_

"_Oh she already knew about this, in fact she was the one who hinted me the idea to have a game."_ Rosalie stood up as she and Emmett walks out the room and plans to go outside. "_I'll just have my Emmett make his stomach full so to win against among you guys."_ she says with a wicked grin.

* * *

Cullens' House Second Floor

Alice has been contemplating on her wardrobe on what to wear for their much anticipated baseball game. Yes, her love for fashion is so great that she herself forces Bella on what to wear. She really likes to play Dress-up with Bella as her doll, and now she has a cute little niece whom she can pick on next to her mother. Pity for her, the two went abroad to enjoy the beautiful scenes this world has to offer.

Wondering what his mate is doing in front of her closet, Jasper stands along the doorway with a curious look in his face "_What is it that makes my love think heavily?"_

"_Oh, have you decided about the game already?"_

"_Carlisle and Esme will discuss on who are going to travel whether it's us or them. It's not that the Denalis will deny our invitation but we really haven't asked them yet aren't we." _Jasper approaches Alice as he wraps his arms around her waist. Inhaling his mate's lovable scent, embracing her petite slender figure, he just knows that this woman in front of him is he who cannot live without. "_So what troubles you here? I thought you had envisioned this game."_

Kissing the lips of her mate as she welcomed his arms wrap around her, she just can't believe that for the past years there has been peace among their vampire world. There have not yet more visions coming through her mind that involves a fight against the Volturi. She does not really want to have a vision of it for it means that they will encounter a fierce battle against the strongest fighters from Aro's coven. Yes, she had seen that from the last time they might come victorious but with the expense of Carlisle and Jasper's lives as well as some members of the packs. Now, she does not want anything near that experience to happen. She regularly checks the decisions made by Aro if there will be an attack on them soon, fortunately there are none.

"_Oh, nothing really. I just can't choose on what baseball clothes to wear. I think I should go shop more to have new outfits for each and everyone."_ Alice cheerfully says as she thinks of having another visit to the most famous shopping district in New York.

"_In that case, I cannot help you with. Esme and Rosalie has more uhmm.. knowledge in that expertise. You could at least ask them to join you in a trip. They would not likely to turn you down."_ Jasper plants a kiss on his lover's pale white cheeks.

* * *

In the Living Room

Carlisle and Esme are the ones left sitting on the couch as the discussion for their planned baseball game ended. Rosalie and Emmett were first to leave saying they are going to hunt while Jasper checks up on Alice on her room.

They just sat there silently, enjoying the presence of sitting beside each other. Carlisle's left arm extends from the back of his wife's body as his hands rests upon her shoulders. Esme's head is inclined to her mate's shoulder fitting the curve of his neck while their free hands are holding each others'. It was a pleasurable moment for them. They have been fervently in love with each other for more that ninety long years. And it is in their plan to spend more than eternity to be with each other's love.

"_Esme, dear, would it be wise if we just visit the Denalis unexpected from them?_" Carlisle speaks breaking the silence in the room.

His wife raised her head to face him with those round beautiful eyes that captivates him, a smile that melts his heart away, should there be a heart that beats inside him and those stares that gives him the look of undying love that is solely dedicated for him, no other. He cannot dare compare Esme to anyone, she is of such beauty, and the most beautiful he has ever seen for his almost three hundred years. Her love and compassion for others brought her the respect and admiration from their adoptive children and from other members of their society, as well as those from the sides of the werewolves. She is too kind, too loving and too self-less. Truly, a perfect mother and wife for his family. He can no longer ask anything from Esme, she has given everything Carlisle needs and wants from this world, **her love**.

"_If you think that a surprise visit will give them a delight, then why don't we? Alice would be very much agreeing to that idea. You know she loves surprises." _ She giggles as she pictures in her mind an image of her daughter making a grandiose preparation for a visit.

"_I am happy that my thoughts are with you. I can no longer ask for more."_ Carlisle moves his head closer to his wife's as he softly kisses Esme on her lips. He passionately deepens their kiss as his tongue dares try to access entry to his wife's mouth and is granted welcomely.

Carlisle cannot find the words to describe his feelings right now. The word _"happy"_ is an understatement for all the blessings he had received. He has more time to spend with his family, a wonderful wife he deeply loves, and adoring children to complete their lives. Her granddaughter, Renesmee has been also safe since the confrontation that took place five years ago.

He just hope that everything will remain constant for a while, the peace that wraps around their lives. But being used to be a close friend of Aro, he knows the nature of this man, there will come a time that their world will be shaken by yet another fight against the Volturi.

"_Just enough for my family to be safe, that's all I'm yearning for.."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the support ! :) If only I could type faster with great precision, I would love to post at least 4 chapters or more. But it's already 4 A.M here in our place and i haven't got any sleep so I'll pause for a while.**

**I'll just take few hours of rest and I'm good to go again. :) (good thing it's our summer vacation and I have lots of time to do this)**

**P.S : It's been bugging me for some time now, even before I started writing this in my MS Word.**

**Well i've been thinking about creating a new character specifically for this story but i'm having second thoughts about it. Its hard for me to predict if readers will love the concept of a new character entry to the twilight world or you guys would just prefer to stick to the main casting. (Oh how I wish Alice would share me the visions of my future _ )**

**If ever, this new character will be a central role. If not, then i'll be shifting one of the original cast to that central role. :)**

**If you have insights about this please share with me ! I would be more than delighted to discuss it with you. (I'm afraid I cannot reply to PMs yet, it says 24hours needed to pass. Hehe I just recently joined so the services are yet limited :* )**

**Super P.S : ( sorry this note is too long XD )**


	4. New York

**A/N: All characters here are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**This is just a Fan Fiction.**

**The Story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2.**

**Slightly continuation with a twist. Reviews and Comments are much appreciated. Hope you like it.**

* * *

New York City

It's past five thirty in the afternoon as the three Cullen ladies; Rosalie, Esme and Alice visit the New York's Soho neighborhood The latter convinced her sister and mother to accompany her for shopping in one of the famous shopping district in the city. They basically do not need to shop; their wardrobes are so full of clothes as Alice continually stocks them with new styles regularly.

Rosalie shares Alice's love for fashion. She herself keeps tracks on all the latest trends and styles as she is aware that she is of the most beauty in their kind, comparable to the attractiveness of Heidi. She loves to live up to her status by showing off that any style will match her stunning glowing face.

On the other hand, Esme is not really into fashion. She just wears anything that matches on her liking or occasion. May it be jeans, a skirt or a dress. She knew that whatever she wears does not really matter for Carlisle will love her for everything she is. And so does her.

If not only for the artistic and elegant architecture that can be found in Soho, Esme will not be thrilled to go with her daughters for this shopping trip. They have walked along the district's cobblestone streets. They went from Broadway west to Sixth Avenue, and Houston street south to Canal Street. All of them three have shopped non-stop until Alice herself tells that she had enough.

"_Whew. Nothing feels so relaxing than going through shopping! Don't you think so?"_ Alice claims as they entered their hotel room. They have spent at least four hours on the strip as Alice "rummaged" through all the clothing boutiques. They cannot afford to shop during daytime for the sunlight will unveil their unnatural bodies to be quite extraordinary compare to humans. So they've decided to do so during the night.

After putting all the bags they've brought in the bed, Esme walks toward their room's balcony to see the evening view. She had lived for at least a hundred years now and yet, she cannot get enough looking through the skies. With the distant moon that illuminates a small circular light amidst the open wide atmosphere, she turns her head from left to right. Seeing the stars that twinkle across the sky, she remembers the time she and Carlisle spent their first evening at her own little Island named after her. Whenever there is something that troubles her, she just always looks up to the sky and stare for the same sight as it calms her mind, eliminating all the tension that clouds her body.

"_Hmm. I believe that being with my husband will still be the most relaxing moment for me."_ Esme turns to Alice as she smiles. She moves away from the balcony as she helps her daughter examine all their purchases.

"_Esme's right. It kinda feels strange not to have Emmett with me, even for just a few days. Sometimes it irritates me whenever he's not around. You know, his childish and sunny personality compliments my bitchy attitude. If you know what I mean."_ Rosalie chuckles as her mother and sister nods to agree on what she just had said. It was Emmett who saved her from the depths of anger that her failed human life caused her. Though she still feels distress of having lost all the possibilities she could have if she is still happened to be a human, she now feels quite satisfied having a mate by her side.

Alice smiles as she muses over her mother and sister's words. She thinks of Jasper as she recollects all her memories with him; from their first meeting in the diner in Philadelphia, up to their travels as they seek out to meet the Cullens for the first time. And now, she and her mate manage to be happy with their vegetarian life that really helped Jasper overcome his past. There is nothing more she could ask for.

"_Oh yes, that's true. It feels so perfect whenever I'm with Jasper. I know you guys find him quite reserved but if you can see whenever he's with me, you can fully know what he is like." _Truly, what Alice says is true. Jasper had changed ever since he had met her. For the first time in a century, he felt hope. She took away his dreadful memories from the past and helped him enter this new kind of lifestyle where he feels less guilty in taking away the lives of his prey.

"_I wonder what makes up this sensation that we feel towards our mates. It's not that we have a heart like humans that beats faster whenever our lovers are around us. Whenever they touch us, they caress our cheeks as if it were made up of fragile glass. The unexplainable impression and idea of soulmates… It's much like gravity pulling us towards their body. It's so magical.."_

"_Yes, you're right. It's so magical that it's hard to put the feelings into words that.."_ Before Esme can finish what she wanted to say, her eyes became wide as her gaze focused on Alice. Even Rosalie was startled as she sees the look on her sister's face as it looks like she was under an apparition. The clothes that are held with Alice's hands now fell to the floor as she just stood there, solid.

Alice's face became paler; her golden irises have become thinner than usual and her pupil enlarges to a bigger circle in her eyes. Esme and Rosalie both know that right now, Alice has been seeing a vision of the future. But they feel uncomfortable as they see her face slowly changing to an unsightly view. It's as if Alice is being petrified. Her body is getting stiff and she is being unresponsive. Esme moves toward Alice as she rest her own hands in her daughter's shoulders trying to stop whatever it is that is happening to her.

"_Alice?" _No response. "_Alice, my child, what do you see?" _Still, no response. Esme, now afraid on what's happening to her daughter, shakes Alice's shoulder hoping to put an end to the trance that the latter is in. She does not know what to do. This scenario is different from the previous times that Alice obtains a vision. It's like the vision is absorbing Alice from reality. She calls on Rosalie to help her bring back Alice's consciousness.

"_Rosalie, Alice.. make her stop! Right now, please!"_ She hears the tremble in her mother's voice. She too, is concerned for her sister's state. Just a while ago, they were all talking about how happy they are with their mates but suddenly, Alice just stood there.. frozen, not moving , not saying anything, not doing anything. If vampires are capable of being sick, then that moment sure looks like Alice has been hit with a horrible illness. She looks so terribly frozen. She hears again the voice of her mom, pleading her to do something for her sister. "_Rosalie!"_

As she hears her mom calling for her name again, she moves toward in front of Alice, taking the place where Esme stood shaking Alice's shoulders. She does not even know what to do but to intercept Alice as she sees through her vision. She's calling out for her sister's name several times. Getting impatient for Alice's unresponsiveness, one thought came to Rosalie's mind.

She clenched her right fist, focused on what she is about to do. She apologizes to Alice as she is about to..

"_Oh, you left me no choice sister."_

_*__**WHAPPPAK***_

"_Rosalie!" _ Esme shouts as she realized what her daughter had just done.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't really sure about my description in SoHo. I've never been there before. :(**

**So I just browsed Google for the famous shopping districts around New York City and checked up on its images.**

**The buildings' architecture seems quite good so I thought it's the place better be used for this chapter for the preference of Esme. **

**In the next chapter or so, you'll be able to meet a new character i had imagined for this plot. Since this is a fanfiction, i thought that i could put much more of my ideas to blend with the original story. :) **

**Feel free to comment your thoughts ! It may take me a day to upload a new chapter. The internet connection's been slow here in the countryside. I may give response soon after the 24-hour restriction for new users been lift. **


	5. The Apparition

**A/N: All similar named characters from the Twilight Saga here are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**This is just a Fan Fiction.**

**The Story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2.**

**Slightly continuation with a twist. Entry new character.**

**Reviews and Comments are much appreciated. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The sight becomes so vague. She has never been in this place. All the surroundings are so foreign for her. The people are flocking towards the town center lining up across the church entrance. From the looks on their faces, it seems that they've been waiting for a particular someone to arrive.

It was then a dark rainy day. The skies have been covered with dark clouds, showering heavy drops of water to that unknown land. One can hear a few sounds of thunder as a stroke of lightning appears through the gloomy sky. She hears one from the crowd say that a thunderstorm will be expected to land at dawn.

She feels herself lined up to the swarm of humans near the church entrance. She does not walk, she does not run and yet it seems to her that her body is moving. She tries to move her gaze to look upon the place closely. Again, she feels herself move forward. Now she is in the front lines of the townspeople. Another set of individuals stood on the other side, just across from her. A wide passageway separates her from them. It's as if they were all chess pieces in different sides of player.

She turned to face her left; which leads to the giant doorway of the Church. Still, she does not recognize this sight. It seems to her that this scenery was been set from the past. All the image she sees makes her feel so dreary. She stares through the people's visage. Their faces are all blurry, the only thing she could distinguish about them are the kind of clothes they are wearing; very simple and ordinary, but nowhere to be used in her present time. "_This people do not have a taste for fashion!" _She thinks to herself.

As she continues to criticize them on her mind, murmurs among the people had started to stir up. As hard as she try to understand what they are saying, she had felt a very dark ominous aura approaching slowly from the right side of her flank. She turns to see four persons moving forward towards the Church's doorway, as if the passageway was made clear for them to walk on.

They move in an orderly fashion, making them look like they are walking in on a procession. She focuses her eyes on them, trying to recognize on who these persons are and why are they seem to be "special" for the people around them to line up as they enter the House of God. As they move towards nearer to her, their image becomes more quite clearer.

Among the four were two very young ladies accompanied by two gentlemen. One of the ladies seems to be already in "coming-of-age", while the other looks to be much younger; all she based from the appearance of their bodies. They are both wearing gowns similar to those people lined up at the entrance, but theirs was more special having embroideries on the linens.

Whilst for the gentlemen, one is obviously much older than the other. The old man leads his associates as the young woman clings to his arms. The young child follows the two who are in front and the last man was the one escorting the much younger lady. Both men hold an old style of an umbrella to protect them from the hurting drops of the rain.

She feels so intimidated seeing this group pass by. They are now marching straight towards the church entry. She tries to make a scene for them to notice her, but to no avail. "_Hey! You there, who are you?"_

"_Where am I? Hey!"_

But she remembers she is **inside** a vision. No one can hear nor see that she is there. She's only there to see.

She is about to give up and to just wait for that vision to end but suddenly, she felt some footsteps stopped. She unbelievably turns to see their back. It's not supposed to happen; she is just seeing this part of the vision, she is not a part of this. Her eyes widened as her gaze focused on one of the "specials" who stopped walking. Slowly, the young child tilts her head as she turns to look back.

It was then their eyes meet.

***SHIIIIIIIIING***

But then all her surroundings became pitch black. She can see nothing but darkness. It's as if something stole her eyesight. She tries to move. She feels herself running, looking even for the smallest sign of light that she can find. She then heard quiet sounds of thunder-like shocks. She concentrated her hearing and ran to the direction where she thinks those sounds are coming from. She ran and ran even though she can see nothing but pure black. The sounds are now becoming louder to her ears. She can hear more sound of electric shocks as she continues to run.

Alas, after running for what she felt like an hour, she had glimpsed a small hole of white light forward. She felt hope, she continued to run until that light became bigger and bigger. The pitch black that surrounded her is now slowly disappearing as the white bright light envelops her surroundings.

She had crossed the invisible borderline between the darkness and the light. She now feels she had achieved freedom as she escaped the darkness that clouded her for a while. The moment she entered the "world of light" she felt its vibrant and angelic ambiance. She walks toward the center where a bed was placed.

She sees a young girl laid there sleeping, her skin so pale like hers. "_Hello?"_ She tries to test whether this kid is truly sleeping or if she's still alive. She looks to her from her head to toe. "_She looks very lovely. Her face shows she is in peace. But is she, really?"_ she finds these thoughts in her mind as she holds the child's hands.

But then, suddenly, she froze. The young girl's eyes slowly opened the moment she touched her hands.

She kept staring at the child as her eyes fully opened from its sleep. She was shocked to see this girl awaken, but what really made her freeze is the look in her eyes ..

_This young lad, bears a crimson-red colored eyes.._

(Just imagine the last scene in Breaking Dawn Part 1 where Bella awakens as a newborn. This scene should feel just like that _ )

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this poor chapter. I'm not really good at writing descriptive/third person pov. _ **

**I'm really trying. T_T Anyways. If you had noticed, I had said earlier that this is the entry for a new character. I'm still in doubts whether to push this silly idea of mine. but one of my friends said "just unleash your imagination and make it go wild!"**

**Hehehe. i'm still thinking about what name to use. It should be fabulous! *_***


	6. Comeback

**DISCLAIMER: All similar named characters from the Twilight Saga here are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**This is just a Fan Fiction.**

**The Story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2.**

**Slightly continuation with a twist. Entry new character.**

**Reviews and Comments are much appreciated. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"_Oh, you left me no choice sister."_

_*__**WHAPPPAK***_

"_Rosalie!"_ She hears her mother called out her name as she slapped Alice's face. It's not that she's angry with her nor her sister made something wrong; Rosalie just decided to make that move to awaken Alice on the trance she was in. They have no more thing left to do; they have called out for her several times but still getting no response from her.

She was about to give her sister another taste of her palm but then, Alice's expression on her face are slowly returning to normal. Her skin becomes more vibrant and her golden irises are now coming back to usual, making it look captivating again.

Esme silently gasps as she sees her daughter's body turn out to be alive again. She moved closer to her invading Alice's personal space as she touched her shoulders. Esme moved her hands to touch her daughter's skin; feeling its skinny arms loose tension that made her body stiff. She can feel herself let a sigh of relief as she sees Alice returning back to her senses.

***HUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF***

Alice made a loud groan as if she was in short of breathing. "_What was that?" _She exclaimed as she felt she had just been gotten out from a very horrible dream. She's now back in reality. She sees Esme in front of her holding her pale white cold hands and Rosalie on her right side giving her the concern look which she seldom shows in their family. She turns to look on their surroundings checking if she is just in another dream. The hotel bed, the balcony in which Esme had just gone from a little while, the bags they've brought with them from shopping are all in there; satisfying Alice that she is indeed not in a dream anymore.

"_Now, what __**was **__that?"_ She turns to Rosalie as she hears her ask. "_Do you know what just had happened to you? You made Esme worried."_ She now turns her head to see her mom's face as she hears Rosalie say her name.

"_It's okay, I'm alright now. It's just that, we do not know what had happened to you out there. You looked like you are being petrified. We were trying to converse with you but you are not responding. We were afraid for a while but it does not matter now. I'm happy that you are back with us now dear."_

She can feel Esme's concern through her words. Her mother is so compassionate that she can feel her deep love for them even though they are not really blood or biologically related. She does not want to upset and make Esme sad. It's the last thing she would ever do to her mother.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys."_ She pouts her lips in a childish way that made her mom chuckle.

"_So what exactly have you seen? I mean you weren't be like that if it's just a simple vision, isn't it?" _Rosalie cannot wait to learn what her sister had viewed during the time she went frozen.

Alice turns her gaze to Rosalie and then to her mother who now shares the same curiosity. Silence eats up all the sounds in their room. She tries to recall everything she had seen and produced a deep sigh.

"_It's so weird. I can't even find the right words to describe it. I've seen people but their faces are all blurry. The place.. I've never been there before."_

"_What's so weird about it? This is not the first time that you have seen places you haven't been into. Your vision is from the future so probably it has never been happened before, right?"_ Rosalie's right she thought. But then she remembers the four persons she saw in her apparition. The group she called "specials".

"_She's quite right dear. Maybe, you'll just be there when that vision of yours happens."_ Esme says as she reassures her daughter.

Alice sits upon the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath which is very unlikely, for vampires do not need to breath anymore.

"_But, this is very different from the others I've seen. This time.. I think it's not really from the future."_

One of Rosalie's eyebrow arch as she hears this statement from Alice. "_What do you mean?"_ If curiosity really kills, she may find herself dead by now.

"_This one's been set from the past! It's like from pre-historic times. The landscape, the people; I can sense by their appearance. They have this very old-school dresses. I mean __**very old school**__. Those clothing does not exist here anymore!"_ She almost shouted as she said her last sentence. She relaxes a bit more and continued telling her experience to the two vampires who stood in front of her.

"_Well, it's like they're from Aro's time.. Hmm. No, I mean much much older than Aro's time." _She looks up to her sister and mother's face as they seem to be in focus on what she is telling. She told them the persons she had called specials and the way she had tried to caught their attention as she thought she was really in that site. And when she was describing how the "young girl" turned to look back as she called for her, Esme and Rosalie were also quite disturbed.

"_When our eyes are supposed to meet, everything became pitch black. The townspeople were gone as well as the church and those four special persons. The vision stayed like that for a while until I heard sounds from electric shocks. First it was faint.. then it became louder and louder as I approached something bright.. and then there it was."_ Alice stopped talking.

"_What? What was in there?" _Rosalie becomes impatient as her sister left her story-telling hanging.

"_Oh Rosalie, let her be.."_ She can feel comfort as she hears those words from her mother. She just took another minute as she started to continue what her vision was about.

"_On the center of that pure white place, there was a bed. I moved closer to where it was and saw a young girl lay there, silently sleeping. She was so lovely, I felt myself melt as I looked down on her. She has a very pale white skin but kind of glowing to my eyes. I touched her hands and it was cold! For a moment I thought she was dead, then.."_

Alice closed her eyes as she reminisce that last part of her vision. The beautiful young girl who melted her heart away, should her heart was not frozen inside her body. She told her two audiences how the girl slowly opened her eyes the moment she had touched her hands.

"_She has crimson-red eyes."_

"_Impossible!" _Rosalie almost shouted after hearing the end of her sister's story. "_Esme?"_ She turns to her mother as if she's asking for her approval.

"_Yes, that is quite.. (she gulps) very unlikely to happen."_ She joins Alice as she sits down on the bed beside her. "_But then, your visions hadn't yet failed us unless a decision about it has been changed."_ She holds down Alice's hands to give her the feeling that she believes what she had just told them.

"_I, myself too cannot believe what I had seen. I told you earlier it's so weird. That girl's so young.. and pretty I must say. But her eyes.."_

"_She's a vampire! How else can she have those red eyes?!"_ Rosalie exclaims in disappointment. "_We must tell this to Carlisle and to the others.."_

"_Yes, we must my dear. But why don't you settle down first. Relax. We're not gonna make Alice feel a little discomfort here, are we?" _Esme smiles towards her daughter as she caressed her pale white cheeks. Alice cannot be thankful enough for her mother. She really pulls altogether the members of her family. Her love and devotion never fails to remind them that she will always be there, supporting them in all they need.

"_Now, now. We just have to wait for tomorrow then let's all set to go back in Forks. I bet all our mates are patiently waiting for us. Don't you agree, my children?"_ Esme asks with very gentle loving voice.

"_Okay."_ Rosalie and Alice answer in chorus. The thought of lunging to the hugs and kisses of their mates as they welcome them back made their minds calm and excited to go back to their house near the woods.

They really do miss their mates now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Apologies for the late upload. I have just finished downloading Call of Duty and the game really took my time. Hehe**

**hope you enjoy reading this. there will be more twist and turns for the upcoming chapters. it will not be so canon anymore. :(((( [I think]**

**Thank you readers ! :***


	7. Development

**DISCLAIMER: All similar named characters from the Twilight Saga here are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**This is just a Fan Fiction.**

**The Story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2.**

**entry NC/OC**

**Reviews and Comments are much appreciated. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Denali, Alaska

Another morning has arrived in the snow-covered land of Denali. As her coven mates busied themselves with their own businesses, Kate spends her daybreak meditating in the lake as what she does regularly.

Her mate, Garrett who now knows on what exactly she is doing there, stopped to visit the place to give her privacy for her training. She is grateful for this man. He does not only love her truly, but also her family and their way of living. Since Irina's death, Garrett has been the one responsible for the happiness in their coven. He always makes them laugh with his jokes and stories about his adventures.

What a great man he is, she thought.

She can feel the wind breeze that passes along the air, the smell of snow, the deep silence that envelops her place as she sat through one of the branches of a tree. Her eyes remains close as she makes herself and the nature become one; by sensing and feeling the pureness and genuineness of her surroundings.

She remembers what she had taught Bella as she helped her develop her mental shield. Concentrate. Focus. And be motivated. She pictures her power as a blue electric current, for that is what her gift is; she can send shocks from her palms to any part of her skin through her mind.

She visualizes the electric currents enclose her brain making it look like a barricade to protect her mind. The blue electricity travels down through her nerves, serving as a conductor. She can feel inside her body a slight tingle as she led a single current flow from her brain down to her neck, and now running through her arm. The current travel very fast at the maximum speed now running through her palm and divides into another five currents that extends through her fingers. By this time her focus is at its highest as her eyebrows turns to flinch.

She tries to stretch more the flow of the current, now at the tip of her fingers. "_Just a little more.. I can do this."_ She says to herself. She stays like that for a while trying to control and manipulate the currents that runs through her skin.

Focus. Focus. Focus. All she needs is just for her electric currents to extend and to travel outside her skin. Her face is now flinching too hard as if she just drank a whole bottle of vinegar.

***GASP***

Her head gives up on pressure that builds up her mind. It is no use. No matter how hard she tries. She can't make her gift go long-range just like the mental gifts the other vampires have.

She jumped down in an instant from the branch she was sitting on to land in the snow-covered land. "_This is really not going to work. (sigh)"_ She take a few steps and move towards the lake and looked down on it.

She cannot see her own reflection on it. The surface water of the lake has been frozen into solid ice long before they even inhabited that territory. She steps on it to feel its firmness. It feels so hard though she knew that with her vampire strength, she can break this ice. But nothing will come up by doing that, she thought.

She was about to leave the place as she thought of Garrett who is patiently waiting in their house. Then a playful idea came up into her mind. Kate established a confused look as she continues to look upon the frozen lake.

"_Yeah, I can easily break this frozen ice even with a flip of my finger using my vampire strength. But can I destroy it by using my gift?"_ She wonders. This makes her curious. Even if she tries to do so she will have nothing to lose. No one is around other than her so may be it she fails or not, no one would laugh.

"_I'll just give this a shot then I'll go se Garrett."_ She sits down on her knees as she extends her right arm to touch the lake; palm facing the ice. She focuses on it, not closing her eyes and steadying her gaze on her right hand.

"_Okay, focus Kate. Give this hell of'an ice an exploding shock with your full power" _

Again, she thinks of the blue electricity that barricades her brain as she sends all of them to her palms. She really intends to push her full power just to break this ice. She really wasn't sure if this is going to work since her power is pure mental. But then again, it is better to try than doing nothing she says to herself.

Now that she feels the massive current collected to her palm, she gulped as she tried to push her electricity shocks through the ice. "_This is it, __**GO!**__"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Denali's house..

Tanya was outside sitting on the balcony as she relaxes to ease her mind. These past days she felt tension build up in her body. If not for Carmen's words, she won't even think of going out of her room. She did what she had suggested; to stop thinking about anything for the moment and relax and be one with nature.

She looks on the horizon, capturing the cold scent of the snow.

"_Hiya there sister-in-law"_

She turns to see a rugged looking man with stubbles on his face. It was Garrett.

"_Oh it's you. (she smiles) Where's Kate?"_

***KA-BOOOOOOOOM***

The moment Tanya mentioned her sister's name came a very loud sound of explosion that originated west from them. Both of them looked at that direction and saw the sign of a snow explosion that surely is eye-catching for its massive size.

Carmen and Eleazar who had happened to be in their room dashed to the balcony with their vampire speed to where Tanya and Garrett are. "_Hey, what was that?"_ Eleazar asks.

Garrett who is stunned staring at the explosion's direction says "_Oh no.. I think it was Kate."_

"_**KATE?**"_ Tanya unbelievably turns to Garrett as she does not understand what he meant.

Garrett has now collected himself as he heard Tanya's voice became high-pitched. "_That's where Katie spends her mornings lately."_

Tanya does not wait another second for anything as she rushed to where the explosion had happened. As soon as she left, her three other coven mates raced to be with her to go search for Kate.

* * *

***CRRA-AAAAACK***

***KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

"_Ugh.. whoa. What happened?"_ She looks upon her surroundings as she tries to stand up. She was thrown away by the explosion that had just occurred.

"_Wait a second.. Did I.. Did I just do that?" _ Kate unbelievably asks herself as she looks to the damaged she had caused in the lake. The frozen ice was no longer there and waves have been forming in the water as an after-effect from the explosion. She moved forward to the side of the lake as she realized the outcome of her doing. She can't believe what she had just done. She looks upon her right hand as she open and close her fist.

She then heard and felt scents approaching to her place. There were four of them. As she inhales the odor she then knew who was coming. She was familiar to those scents. It was Tanya's and the others.

"_**KATE!**_" Tanya shouts her name as she stopped near her. Three other vampires soon came to her escort; Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar.

"_Hey guys. What are you doing here?" _Kate asked curiously as she was shocked to see her coven mates in that particular place.

"_Hi Katie. You see, we were worried about you."_ Her mate speaks as he raised his right hand as if telling he's present.

"_We heard this loud explosion and Garrett said that this place is where you must be at. We rushed to check up on you. Good thing you're still in one piece."_ She turns to see the very warm Carmen as she speak. Eleazar who stands beside his mate just smiles.

"_Uhm.."_ Now she turns her gaze to her sister who is the most worried among the four.

"_Care to explain what happened?"_ Tanya speaks with an authoritative voice. She can sense her sister being furious over the matter. Kate's the only sister left with her and for God knows what will happen to Tanya if harm comes to Kate.

"_Oh, you need not to over react sister. (she chuckles). I was just playing a little here."_ She points with her finger the lake which was frozen solid just a moment ago.

The four vampires in front of her turn to see the watery lake which unbelievably has waves forming on it. They were curious. They knew that the water here were solid-ice ever since they lived there. It has never melted even before. They were quite shocked.

"_Are you mad at something Kate? Why'd you smash the ice?"_ Eleazar breaks the silence as they stood there in awe, staring at the damaged Kate has done to the lake.

The debris from the explosion can still be found scattered near the area. Smoke made up from ice are still in the air yet does not affect the vampires' eyesight.

"_Oh no! I'm not mad at all. I just tried to use my gift on it." _She felt so proud as she said those words.

Garrett knowing that his mate trains for this, "_You finally made it, did you Katie? Oh you're such amazing."_ He dashed to hug his mate and kissed her soft lips. His arms found their way to her waist locking her in his grip.

"_So you've achieved success then, Kate?"_ says Eleazar.

"_I'm not quite sure, really. It's my first time trying to destroy such a thing. I guess I still need to practice to know if it's just coincidental or not."_

Tanya moves closer to the side of the lake as she examines the result of Kate's "playing". She soaks her hand into the ice-cold water and slightly feels the remnants of Kate's electricity shocks. But it becomes so feeble that it does not hurt her anymore. The exploded ice probably took away all the impact of Kate's power as the water remains safe to touch.

But there's something wrong in her senses. Somewhere beneath the water, she can feel a strange aura coming from there. It's not dark yet feels not so angelic. She focuses her eyes to see what can be found under the lake. With her enhanced eyesight, she can easily pierce through the deep waters and see what lies on the bedrock.

As Kate and Garrett talks with Eleazar about her "developed" gift, Carmen notices Tanya as the latter seems to be busy by the water. She wonders what makes her coven leader interested in that site.

"_Tanya? What are you doing there?"_

Tanya still has her eyes fixed on something that is beneath the water. "_Carmen look closely under there. Can you see something?"_

"_I can see some of the ice shards floating."_ Carmen doesn't quite understand why Tanya asks her to look deep under water but then she had seen something odd. "_Wait.. Is that a..?"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was planning not to end the "lake scene" this way but it seems like it's long enough to be just in one chapter so I'll put the other half to the next. :) :(**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


	8. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: All similar named characters from the Twilight Saga here are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**This is just a Fan Fiction.**

**The Story takes place after the movie BREAKING DAWN PART 2.**

**NC/OC.**

** Reviews and Comments are much appreciated. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Garrett and Eleazar both dived into the water as per command of Carmen. It was not really a problem for them. They can withstand the ice-cold temperature and does not even have to breathe with their invincible vampire bodies. But their main concern is the task they have been given to do: to retrieve a **casket** laid upon the bedrock of the lake.

"_Seriously? A casket? What the bloody hell does it doing here?" _Garrett can only think of this as he and Eleazar pulls off from the water a silver coffin which they thinks is made up from metal.

The coffin must be at least a hundred years or more, based from their assumption as it was found underneath the lake which was frozen a very very long time ago.

"_So what are we going to do with this ladies?"_ asks Eleazar as he takes off his shirt to squeeze the water from it.

Kate looks upon her sister who is staring at the silver casket. "_Tanya? This was your idea."_

Tanya feels uneasy as her coven mates all look to face her. Giving the stare that silently asks her the reason why she wanted this out of the water. "_Don't you feel it? The strange aura this casket omits?"_

They try to sense what Tanya is feeling. They can all hear silence as they just stand there around the silver coffin. Not moving an inch just sharing glances with one another. Finding that casket is one thing, but finding that underwater, that is rather odd.

As Eleazar has almost drained the water in his shirt, he examines closely the material that makes up the exterior of the coffin. "_This thing sure has good quality. Looks like the metal used was palladium. It avoids rust. Good as new. Impressive."_

Garrett moves closely to feel the casket's lid. On top of it, there was a crest that serves as the design of the cover. An oblong that has a letter E inside. Beneath the E inserts a sword pointing upward making the letter E look like a skewer. The same with its left side. The sword's blade is overlapped by the font sending the blade to the back. The two blades intersect at the back making a cross shape. The Letter and the Swords overlaps a knight's shield making it the background inside the oblong. He touches the crest as he finally suggested what to do.

(For the letter E you can just imagine the Old English font in Microsoft Word)

"_So, whaddya'say guys? I think we better open this up and get it over with. We can't spend forever here doing nothing, can we?"_

_"He's right. This thing's here already. Might as well know what makes it give Tanya the creeps. But I will not be surprised if there is a body there. After all, it's a coffin isn't it?" _Kate speaks in her approval.

Tanya and Carmen nods to give Garrett the permission to open the casket's lid.

He tries to open it both hands but even with his full strength, he cannot do so. It is so tightly locked as if it was intended never to be opened. He asks for Eleazar's help as they both tried to take off the lid from its base. Somehow they manage to achieve success but they really quite made an effort. They feel a bit weird about it since they are confident with their enhanced strength.

A small puff of smoke dust escaped as the lid opened. Garrett put the lid down the snow-covered surface and the three women vampires moved to see closely what is inside of the casket.

Kate was right on what they would be finding there. Though they were not surprised to find a body lying there, they were shocked as to see what it is in their sight now.

"_It seems Kate's idea was entirely right. It's a dead kid after all." _Carmen speaks as she pities the young girl who is lying inside the casket.

Eleazar wears again his shirt as he looks down to the dead girl's face. "_She's so young, what a shame."_

"_She's also pretty. And she looks lovely."_ Kate kneels down as she let her fingers run through the catafalque's edge. The thought of her sister Irina came to her mind. She misses her. "_I wonder what the cause of her death is. I bet many had felt loss through her passing."_

Carmen oversees the sadness in Kate's eyes as the latter looks into the girl. She knows what is in Kate's mind right now. She does not want to spoil the moment and make her coven mates feel loneliness as they see the dead child. "_Why don't you men close the bier's lid for now? We have seen too much now and it would be disrespectful for the girl for her body to be openly bare for us to see."_

Garrett nods in his assent. "_Tanya, you haven't moved an inch there. You alright? Won't you take a final look?"_

"_Huh? Oh.. Yeah. Sure."_ She replies as she startled in Garrett's comment. She examined the young girl's dead body from head to toe. Kate was entirely right.

This girl is very pretty that Tanya thinks she can make several guys lined up for her. **IF** she was still alive. Her skin is so well-preserved. It does not show any signs of decomposition. She has this pasty white complexion yet so vibrant to the eyes. Caramel locks of long hair falls down up to her waist. It looks so smooth and soft. She has a petite body that would make anyone be afraid to hug her tightly as to avoid breaking her small bones. This girl is supposed to be dead but she lies there peacefully, looking like just having a good night's sleep. Truly, this young girl is such a lovable, enchanting.. and beautiful.

After giving Tanya a final moment to stare through the girl's body, Garrett and Eleazar both holds down the lid as they were preparing to close the rectangular metal box.

"**_WAIT!_**_" _Tanya almost shouted that made her coven mates' face turn in shock.

Kate moves up from kneeling down to stand beside Tanya. "_What's the matter sister?"_

"_This girl.. This girl is.."_ Tanya trembles as she tries to say something about the girl.

Carmen feels uneasy to see her leader tremble all of a sudden. She was okay not long ago but now they can see fear all over Tanya's face. "_What is wrong Tanya? What about this girl?"_

The two men who were holding down the lid tries to stop in closing the coffin, waiting for what Tanya is about to say regarding the young girl lying down inside the box.

"**_This girl is a vampire!_**_ And from the looks of her age, she must be an immortal child!" _Tanya gasped as she exclaimed those words that made all the vampires around her confused and at the same time, shocked.

"_Sister, what are you talking about? How can she be a vampire? Look she's dead."_ Kate points out as she deems Tanya's thought impossible.

Carmen, who fully trust every decision and words Tanya gives, "_My dear, how can it be? How can such a thing still exist?"_

"_Katie's right Tanya, this girl is dead. See, she's just lying there in the coffin. Must be a long time now." _Garrett supports her mate's idea.

Eleazar responses for Tanya's defense as three other vampires throw suspicions on her words, "_Well, there must be reason why Tanya concluded that, is it not Tanya?"_ He says calmly.

Carmen agrees to what her mate stated. "_Right, why don't we hear Tanya first?" _she says as she gives her affectionate smile towards her leader. "_So what made you think that this child belongs to our kind?_

"_That girl.. If she's truly dead, then there would just be bones in the coffin. But look at her she's still"_

_"Maybe because of the ice? It must be lying there for so long that its body froze over time and stopped the decomposition process."_ Kate interrupts.

"_Even so, remember the strange feeling I had earlier? It's because of her! Though it's kind of faint, I have sensed vampiric presence in the lake which made me see her casket beneath the water. A normal person would not be able to compare its appearance to us vampires. But that girl.. her beauty is comparable to our kind. One may think that she can rival that of our cousin Rosalie's. Her pasty white skin.."_

"_If she truly is a vampire, then at her body's age she might be an immortal child. That is what you're getting at isn't it Tanya?"_ Kate shivers as she recollects her memories of her adoptive mother. "_But she's a bit older than Vasilii, isn't she? She can't be an immortal child. In fact, she __**can't**__ be a vampire, sister! Look at her, she's dead already! How can she be an immortal in that case?"_

Tanya was taken aback by her sister's words. She can feel her sister's hurt as she utter Vasilii's name. The one reason that made their mother be executed by the Volturi.

Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett feel the tension between the two blonde sisters. They knew their "centuries-long" suffering from the loss of their mother. And just recently, from the death of Irina. No words of comfort can free them from the sadness they're feeling. Time cannot mend their wounds.

Eleazar thinks deeply as he absorbs Tanya and Kate's words. Both have made out their points and seemed agreeable to facts. He once again looks to the seemingly dead girl lying inside the casket. "_Well maybe.."_

_"She became petrified." _All the other vampires looked up into him as he stated those words that made them attentive to him.

"_I just remembered Stefan and Vladimir's stories back then. About them being almost petrified because of not moving at all. It is possible that it may be the case for this girl."_

"_Dear, have you used your gift on this girl? Does she have special abilities like Kate?"_ Carmen asks her mate for he seems sure of what he had said.

"_None that I can thoroughly distinguished dear. But.. there is something quite odd."_

Tanya slightly calms down as there is someone now who supports her idea. "_Odd? What is?"_

"_Using my gift, I can see through one what capabilities or abilities he or she may have. I can even know if they have none. But as I look through this girl, I cannot see __**anything**__ which is so strange. It's as if my gift is being blind as I search onto her."_

Carmen worries that the thought of the young girl being a vampire may be true. Of course she trusts Tanya's words, especially now that it is being backed up by the own words of her mate. But Carmen knows that being worried will not help them now as of the moment. "_Then, maybe she have a mental shield just like Bella?"_

"_I don't know. I cannot know. But what's present now is that this girl is unique and.." _Eleazar turns his gaze to Tanya. "_There are details that supports that this girl might be a vampire."_

_"Then how can we know for sure? If she's petrified what can we do?"_ Garrett's "adventurous mode" turns on as he thought of something exciting. "_Should we go visit the Romanians and ask for they help?"_

Kate shakes her head in answer to his question. She knew little of them and believes that they would not bother helping them if it's not fighting against the Volturi.

"_The two avengers? NO. What about our cousins? Carlisle would always lend a hand for us."_

"**_NO! _**_We cannot let the other covens be involved in this. It might be possible that this girl is just like Vasilii. That we cannot know yet. We must not bring harm to others."_ Tanya once again trembles as she thinks of the possible encounter with the Volturi if they knew about this incident.

"_Well then, shall we head back to the house? We can talk this there with ease."_ Carmen suggests.

"_You boys should lift this casket back to the house. I'll just carry this girl with me."_ Kate again kneels down as she prepares to pick up the girl with her arms.

She slowly extends her right arm as she holds the girl's right hand. As their skin touches each other, Kate felt like she lost herself into space. The expression on her eyes went blank. She froze for a second as if her mind is being disconnected to her body.

Garrett is supposed to lift the casket back to the house after Kate takes away the girl's body from it; to lessen the box's weight. He sees his mate slightly became absent minded as she holds the girl's small hands.

"_Katie."_ He taps Kate's shoulders as the latter went back on to her own senses.

She was a bit startled when a she felt a heavy hand landed on her left shoulders. She involuntarily and absent-mindedly produced big electric shocks in her hands as she heard Garrett's voice.

"_Oh yeah?"_ She said almost quickly as she came back to her own thoughts. She turns her head to look upon the man behind her.

"_You okay?"_

"_Uh.. Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" _Kate assures her mate as she smiles.

"_Cause it's kind of weird to give electric shocks to a dead girl sweetie."_ He points out with his index finger the girl peacefully lying inside the casket.

"_Eh?"_ Kate instantly focuses her stare to the girl as she now feels the electric current that runs through her palm. She lets go of her small cold hand as she back away from the coffin, making her stumble and fall down in her ass.

Garrett was about to help Kate stand up but suddenly a creepy feeling surrounds all of them. It was like the strange aura Tanya was talking about. But this time, it was darker, frightening and feels more powerful. Everyone was sharing glances with each other as if telepathically asking each other what that feeling is. Then they turn their faces to see the casket lying on the ground.

* * *

_It was very faint yet I still can feel it. A slight tickle in my hand. I wonder where did that came from. My body.. it feels so stiff. Is it because I haven't moved for too long? My eyes are shut closed yet I can feel the light surrounding me. Strange. I don't remember holding anything with my hand but I can feel something that tickles in my palm. Should I go see what it is? I cannot hear anybody talking maybe I'm still alone. My eyes.. I must open them._

_I slowly opened my eyes and blink for two times. Indeed. There's light surrounding me. I can see the wide empty sky. I can see no sun, it must be morning then. The small tickles in my hand is now gone but it's strange. I can sense some presence around me. There are silhouettes seen in my peripheral vision. There are few, they are standing but they are all blurry._

_I arose from the lying position I am in for a long time. I fought the stiffness of my body as I let my torso up for me to be in a sitting position with my legs supine. I turned my head from left to right to see the strangers' faces clearly._

_I counted all the persons standing around me. They were five in total. Two white men and three beautiful women. The four of them looks like a couple. The first pair was on my left side, the woman with the dark hair has her arms attached to his partner. While the other pair, the woman is sitting on the snow looking like she fell over as "his" guy was behind her trying to help her stand._

_The four of them, I find all strange. They were all beautiful, staring at me. I noticed their eyes were all golden colored. Their expression, very surprised yet frightened. I can feel they're trembling. I try to recollect in my memory if I had seen any of those faces, but nothing. They were all whom I do not know of._

_I turn to see the last presence standing farther from me. A woman. Her hair is long, curly and a pale shade of blonde. She has rounded eyes, looking shocked in horror. Just like the others, she too, has golden colored eyes. Out of all them, she's the one who has been trembling obviously. Somewhat she feels so familiar. Someone whom I think I know. I tried to dig up memories in my mind._

_I can feel my eyes widened as I stare through her. My body now feels less stiffed as I let myself question her. _

_"__**Sasha?**__"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm very sorry for the late upload :( **

**I feel my writing sucks as chapters goes by . T_T**


End file.
